Paladin Sagittario SR200EDS
'''Paladin Sagittario SR200EDS '''is a Stamina-Type Beyblade owned by Shintaro Sasagawa. Facebolt : Sagittario V Depicts 'Sagittario', one of 88 Constellations in Space. Unlike other versions of the Facebolt, Sagittario V depicts Sagittario wielding it's archery while enshrouded in Nova Flames, with 'SGTO' engraved into the font. Energy Ring : Sagittario V Sagittario V has a ressemblance to both Sagittario I and II, with the original colour and the 'points' retained. The new and extended design of this version is it's longer arrows and a new bow on each sides. It is one of the heaviest Energy Rings in the entire Beyblade Franchise. It is only exclusive to the Paladin Fusion Wheel. Fusion Wheel : Paladin Paladin has ball bearings fixed into it, allowing it to be immune to the effects of Reverse-Rotating or Left-Rotating Beys. It has hard rubber placed on the second layer, being able to steal spin from other beys. The hard rubber also causes the opponent to bounce off upon contact. The upper layer is made of Titanium, Iranium and Vibranium, allowing it to withstand heat, lava or flame substances. Due to it's heavy weight by it's Metal, it is one of the slowest beys. However, this problem is solved once it's Spintrack shifts into the center of gravity, giving it incredible speed. Spintrack : Stamina Ring 200 Stamina Ring 200 is a translucent blue-green coloured Spintrack of a 200 height that essentially consists of a ring around it, similar to S130 and D125. It's best suited use is to improve stamina, speed, spin and balance with the center of gravity shifted into it. Performance Tip : Eternal Defense Sharp Eternal Defense Sharp is a variant of Defense Sharp that moves freely. It is the same Track as Flame Libra T125ES. Eternal Defense Sharp is a metallic lime green color. But it is very similar to Eternal Spike/Sharp with almost the same attributes. However, since it's an Eternal variant, it sticks out a bit more than Defense Sharp, this sometimes causes the tip to get stuck which will lose stamina. It is taller than Wide Defense, so it can be used to prevent floorscrapes with 85 and BD145 Spin Tracks.Unlike most Sharp variants, it has surprisingly great Balance. It has a metal bar that makes a sonic-like sound when it touches the Stadium floor. When the sharp part is worn out, it is not possible to go stamina. It will only act as a flat tip, with high chances of having a stadium out. Some EDS's have defects to them, causing them to spin around the stadium rapidly and tornado stall, similar to XF. This is a great tip for stamina-types. Although if you are going to use this tip for tournament play, it is strongly advisable you have more than 1 copy of it, because the tip is easily breakable. It is suggested to not use this tip in competitions due to its fragility, and B:D is just all around better. It is lime green in color. The Hasbro version features a purple color. EDS has the second greatest balance amongst the Stamina-Tips, the first being B:D.